Joyeux Anniversaires
by Miss Aksllz
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles écrits et publiés pour les anniversaires de Albus, Nymphadora, Narcissa, Ignotus, Victor et bien d'autres parmi tous les millions de personnages que J.K. Rowling a inventé!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Salutations!_**

 _Voici un recueil de longs drabbles (oui par définition un drabble fait cent mots exactement mais ici, aucun récit ne fait cent mots... oopsy!) pour fêter l'anniversaire des personnages de Harry Potter. Ils seront publiés le jour des anniversaires en question et donc non régulièrement! Il est possible que je saute certains perso, je vais faire que ceux qui m'inspirent._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tout, univers, personnages et autres animaux fantastiques; est à J.K. Rowling!_

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

lundi 30 Janvier

En ce froid lundi 30 janvier Draco et Blaise allèrent dîner au restaurant. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'ils les virent. Severus Snape et Harry Potter mangeaient en silence à quelques tables d'eux. Blaise demanda en gloussant si son parrain et le saint Potter couchaient ensemble. Draco ne cacha pas sa grimace et lui intima de se taire. Pendant tout le repas, il les observa de loin. Sur leur table dans un petit vase, reposaient deux lys blancs magnifiques et une bougie. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de romantique dans leur regard et ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Cela intriguait beaucoup Draco.

Au moment du dessert, le serveur leur amena, sans même qu'ils ne le demandent, une grosse part de fondant au chocolat avec deux cuillères. Mais ce qui surprit encore plus Draco fut la bougie placée sur le gâteau. Les deux hommes attrapèrent leur verre vins et les firent tinter avant d'en boire une gorgée et de souffler, à deux, sur la bougie d'anniversaire.

Ils mangèrent le gâteau, puis Potter paya l'addition et en partant Draco entendit le serveur les saluer en leur disant « à l'année prochaine ».

Il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que signifiait tout cela. Abandonnant son ami, il décida de sortir pour rattraper son parrain. Dehors il vit qu'il ne s'était pas encore séparé de Potter. Il les suivit donc de loin. Ils allèrent jusqu'au cimetière voisin, il vit son parrain faire apparaître une couronne de fleurs blanches, qu'il devinait être des lys, sur une des tombes. Trop curieux, il finit par s'approcher et entendit à ce moment-là les deux hommes parler en même temps.

« Joyeux anniversaire maman »

« Joyeux anniversaire Lily »

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Bisous Crocodile!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Salutations!_**

 _Voilà donc le deuxième anniversaire que l'on fête, celui de Arthur!_

 _Je voulais aussi préciser quelques petits détails:_

 _-Au niveau chronologie, il n'y a pas de continuité. c'est pas forcément tous dans la même époque. Je pense que ça a pas une grande importance au vu du contenu._

 _-Au niveau de la longueur. Dans l'ensemble ils sont tous relativement courts, c'est juste des moments dans la journée mais certain seront plus longs, parce que j'avais une idée particulière ou autre._

 _Merci et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Arthur, le 06 février

Molly se leva et descendit dans la cuisine comme à son habitude. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge familiale par automatisme, toutes les aiguilles étaient bien pointées sur « en sécurité ». Toutes sauf celle de Charlie qui frôlait toujours l'étiquette « en danger ». De toutes façons, en vivant à côté de dragons, ça n'aurait pas vraiment pu en être autrement. Tandis qu'elle préparait le thé, un hibou toqua au carreau de la cuisine. Elle alla lui ouvrir et le temps qu'il atterrisse sur la table, un autre était arrivé aussi. Au total, neuf hiboux s'entassèrent sur la table de la cuisine, tendant tous leur patte où était suspendu neuf petits paquets cadeau. Molly sourit et les détacha tous les uns après les autres. Elle reconnut l'écriture penchée de son aîné, celle pointue et tout en bâtons de Percy, la carte légèrement brûlée de Charlie, les cartes colorées aux motifs incongrus des jumeaux, la carte un peu pliée et écrite à la va-vite de son Ronny et bien sûr l'écriture ronde et douce de sa fille. Il y avait aussi la carte très soignée de Hermione et les pattes de mouche de Harry. Molly sourit et regroupa tous les cadeaux pour les déposer, à côté du sien, sur la table du salon.

Le thé était prêt, les œufs et le bacon grésillaient dans leur poêle, et le jus de citrouille fraîchement posé sur la table. Arthur descendit et embrassa sa femme. Il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Molly lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et il lui répondit par un sourire triste. Chaque année depuis la rentrée de Ginny à Poudlard, c'était la même chose. Arthur était triste de fêter son anniversaire sans ses enfants. Pourtant Molly savait très bien que lorsqu'il passerait dans le salon, il retrouverait sa bonne humeur habituelle.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ou même si ça vous a pas plu du tout!_

 _à bientôt!_

 _Bisous Crocodile!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir, Salutations!**_

 _De retour avec un nouvel anniversaire. Il est un peu plus long, c'est en fait le premier que j'ai écrit et celui qui m'a inspiré ce recueil! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!_

 _Merci **Alea** pour ta review! ça m'a super plaisir, je te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire (en retard du coup!) _

_Et petite précision: Oui les dates d'anniversaires sont les bonnes, enfin selon Wiki Harry Potter (la version anglaise). Ce qui explique aussi que je ne ferais pas tous tous les personnages mais que ceux dont j'ai la date exacte._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

 _ **LunAnniversaire**_

_Ron, s'il te plaît, mange plus lentement, soupira Hermione.

En ce vendredi matin, la grande salle de Poudlard était plutôt calme. Il était presque l'heure d'aller en cours lorsque Luna entra dans la salle, elle se dirigea, sous le regard étonné des élèves vers la table des Gryffondor.

_Harry, appela t-elle en s'approchant du trio inséparable.

Harry se retourna et lui sourit, il remarqua cependant, qu'elle était différente des autres jours. Elle semblait plus... plus connecté à la réalité que d'habitude. Il en fut assez intrigué. Il se décala sur son banc et lui proposa de s'asseoir mais elle refusa poliment, arguant que les cours allaient commencer et qu'il serait donc plus judicieux de s'y diriger. Elle fut pour une fois, approuvée par Hermione qui se leva.

Ils avaient apparemment cours dans la même aile du château puisque Luna les accompagna un temps en silence. Ron et Hermione se jetaient des regards interrogatifs, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à cette fille encore. Harry, étant plus proche de Luna que les deux autres, voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la pousser à se confier. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un croisement. Luna devait les quitter là. Elle resta silencieuse, jouant avec ses mains. Harry fit signe à ses amis qu'ils les rejoindraient.

_Luna, demanda t-il lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Y a t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

_Je... je...

C'était la première fois que Harry la voyait si timide.

_Je me demandais si... tu fais quelque chose de particulier demain ?

_A priori non, répondit prudemment Harry.

_Est ce que... est ce que tu voudrais bien aller aux Trois Balais avec moi ? Je pensais que, Ron, Hermione et d'autres Gryffondor pourrait venir aussi. Faire une sortie en groupe. Enfin si vous n'avez rien de prévu.. bafouilla t-elle.

_Bien sûr ! Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Luna hocha la tête et sourit timidement à son tour avant de partir de son pas trottinant habituel.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner un peu soucieux, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie d'être aussi timide avec lui, ou même de chercher la compagnie d'autres personnes comme elle venait de lui proposer. Il partit en cours résolu à découvrir le secret de son amie dès le lendemain lors de leur sortie.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune, il lança l'invitation à ses amis.

_Qui veut aller aux Trois Balais avec Luna et moi demain ?

_Volontiers, répondirent Ginny et Neville en même temps, ce qui les fit rire.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Personne à part Ginny, Neville et Harry n'était vraiment à l'aise avec Luna, mais personne ne refuserait une petite sortie à Prés au Lard.

Le lendemain après son petit déjeuner, Harry décida d'aller à Prés au Lard. Il n'avait rendez-vous avec les autres qu'à midi mais il voulait laisser Ron et Hermione en amoureux. Il se promena seul dans le village et se cacha même quand il aperçut les sœurs Patil avec Lavender, il était mieux tout seul.

_Bonjour ! Fit alors une voix dans son dos.

Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers Luna.

_Que fais-tu ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

_Je me cache des filles, avoua t-il piteusement en désignant les trois commères qui passèrent pas très loin d'eux.

_Ah je vois.

_Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

_Comme toi je suppose, je me baladais un peu.

Finalement ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble avant de retrouver Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, Hermione et Ginny au Trois Ballais. Ils y mangèrent tous ensemble et y passèrent presque tout l'après midi à parler et rire.

Luna participait peu aux conversations mais elle affichait un sourire heureux qui rassura Harry. Seamus étant assis à côté d'elle la prenait souvent à parti et la faisait rire. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

Harry la trouvait souvent un peu mélancolique mais pas en ce jour et cela lui faisait plaisir parce qu'il aimait vraiment Luna, elle était douce et gentille. Il pouvait lui confier n'importe quoi, elle ne le jugeait jamais et au travers de ses phrases sans queux ni têtes, elle était toujours de bon conseil.

En fin d'après-midi, ils décidèrent de rentrer en traînant un peu par le parc du château. Sur le chemin du retour, Luna attrapa la manche de Harry à la manière d'une petite fille et le retint en arrière.

_Merci pour cette journée Harry, lui dit-elle. C'était vraiment amusant.

_Luna, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en retour, à nouveau inquiet par le comportement inhabituel de son amie.

_Tout va bien Harry, j'ai passé une super journée et je voulais te le dire, il n'y a rien de plus, lui répondit-elle avant de rejoindre les autres.

Il en fit de même avec le sourire. En arrivant près du lac, ils eurent pourtant une désagréable surprise. Il y avait tout un tas de vêtements dans l'eau. Harry reconnut immédiatement, le chapeau en forme de tête de lion de Luna. Mais ce qui les choqua le plus furent les mots que les vêtements formés dans l'eau, maintenu par un sortilège.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Loufoca ! » voilà ce qui était écrit.

Harry se tourna, comme tous ses amis vers Luna. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle s'avança simplement vers le lac et commença à lancer un sortilège d'accio pour récupérer ses vêtements. Hermione et Ginny allèrent immédiatement l'aider, avant d'être rejoint par les garçons. Le tout se fit en silence. Même Ron, qui aurait normalement fait une réflexion, se serait énervé ou autre, ne dit rien et ramassa les habits trempés.

Harry comprit alors l'origine du comportement de son amie. C'était son anniversaire et elle n'avait pas eut envie de le passer toute seule dans la tour des Serdaigle. Et au vu de la mauvaise blague qu'ils lui avaient fait, elle avait eu raison. Il était en colère, furieux même. Contre les imbéciles qui avaient osé faire ça mais contre lui-même aussi, il prétendait être son ami mais il ne savait même pas la date de son anniversaire !

Quand ils eurent tous les bras chargés de vêtements, Harry appela Dobby et lui demanda de les laver et les sécher rapidement. En un claquement de doigts l'elfe était parti avec tous les habits. Luna avait les yeux baissés.

_Viens, lui dit doucement Ginny et attrapant son bras, tu resteras chez les Gryffondor ce soir.

Hermione attrapa son autre bras et lui dit.

_Allons boire un chocolat chaud. Et il faut que nous nous changions si nous ne voulons pas tomber malade. Je vais te prêter des habits.

Harry sourit, même si Hermione désapprouvait Luna la plupart du temps, elle restait quelqu'un de gentil et serviable.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le dortoir des Gryffondor en silence.

Tous montèrent se changer, se donnant rendez-vous dans la salle commune.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Ginny et Hermione essayaient de faire parler Luna mais elle restait désespérément silencieuse.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, Ron et Seamus, au tempérament plus sanguin que les autres, explosèrent et laissèrent leur colère s'exprimer. Le temps de se changer, ils avaient tous décider qu'il fallait venger Luna ! Cette fois, c'en était trop. Dean, Seamus et Ron ne se sentaient pas particulièrement proche d'elle mais ils n'allaient pas laisser passer ça. D'autant plus qu'après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée avec elle, et malgré sa discrétion, ils l'avaient finalement beaucoup appréciée.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent prés de la cheminée. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et quand Harry les vit au bas de l'escalier, il se leva et alla les rejoindre. Hermione et Ginny, les laissèrent seuls et Harry se sentit un peu nerveux tout à coup. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise pour parler avec les filles, même s'il n'avait aucun sentiments amoureux pour Luna, elle était importante pour lui et il avait un peu l'impression de l'avoir trahi en ne sachant pas que c'était son anniversaire.

_Luna, je suis désolée, dit-il timidement.

_Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça.

_Non, je veux dire, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir souhaité ton anniversaire. Et je sais que maintenant ça paraît peut être un peu déplacé mais... joyeux anniversaire Luna, conclut-il doucement.

Luna finit par craquer, elle pouvait être une adolescente comme les autres parfois. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry et fondit en larmes. Elle en avait besoin. Harry la serra contre lui et lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il voulait la protéger, comme sa petite sœur. Et il allait la venger.

Une fois calmée, elle se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

_Merci Harry, dit-elle retrouvant un petit sourire.

_Je ne devrais pas autoriser ça parce que je suis préfète mais... je veux en être ! Entendirent-ils, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione et le reste de leurs amis.

_Ah je vois que le complot a déjà commencé, fit Harry avec un petit sourire. Viens, nous allons fomenter une vengeance dont ils se souviendront ! Ajouta t-il en entraînant Luna vers le groupe de comploteurs.

_Et si on faisait exploser leur pudding demain matin ? Proposa Seamus, faisant rire tout le monde, y compris Luna.

Chacun y alla de son idée durant toute la soirée et Luna se sentit bien mieux. Harry chargea Collin Crivey, lorsqu'il le vit partir manger, de lui rapporter quels Serdaigle semblaient trop contents ce soir. Collin prit sa tache très au sérieux et prit même des photos des Serdaigle qui lui semblaient louches. Un petit groupe chuchotant en ricanant, d'autres semblant trop fiers d'eux...

Le lendemain les habits de Luna étaient de retour, tout propre. En arrivant dans la grande salle, le groupe de Gryffondor s'assit en ligne, pour faire face aux Serdaigle. Au milieu du petit déjeuner, un certains nombre de bols de pudding explosèrent au visage de leur propriétaire. Puis tout au long de la journée les catastrophes s'enchaînèrent pour eux. Chacun des Gryffondor voulant accomplir sa propre farce, les mauvais farceurs durent faire face :

-Aux puddings explosifs de Seamus.

-Aux pastilles de Gerbes de Ron, expressément envoyés par ses frères.

-Aux plantes carnivores de Neville, étrangement égarées dans leur sac de cours.

-Aux livres agressifs de Hermione, ce qui leur valut en plus une réprimande de Madame Pince, pas de bruit dans une bibliothèque, on n'utilise pas ce genre de livres dans un endroit pareil enfin !

-À quelques sorts de Chauve-furie, spécialité de Ginny mais pourtant sortis d'on-ne-sait-où.

-À la coloration de leur cheveux en rose bonbons, Dean avait bien progressé en potion cette année.

-Et finalement ils gardèrent un signal lumineux au dessus de leur tête tout la journée... « Les Serdaigle sont aussi des crétins » Harry s'assurant, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à défaire le sort avant que tout l'école n'ait put le lire.

Luna n'avait pas eut d'idée précise, elle n'était douée pour faire de mauvaises blagues. Mais assister à toutes celles-là lui avait définitivement remonté le moral.

Au repas du soir, Luna se plaça à côté de Harry.

_Merci pour cette journée aussi Harry et aussi pour tous ce que vous avez fait, fit-elle en s'adressant aux autres.

_Il reste une dernière surprise ! S'exclama Ron bien trop excité.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les desserts apparurent, il y avait de gros gâteaux d'anniversaires sur chacune des tables, même celles des Serpentard et celle des professeurs aussi. Il y était écrit « Joyeux Lun'Anniversaire » sur chacun d'eux. Celui qui apparut devant elle était recouvert de bougies et les Gryffondor, bientôt suivit par une grande majorité de la salle, se mirent à chanter. Luna avait l'air rayonnante.

Lorsqu'ils dégustèrent leur part de gâteau, les Serdaigle qui avaient regretté leur blague toutes la journée, la regrettèrent encore une fois lorsqu'ils se colorèrent en vert de la tête aux pieds. Hormis les cheveux, ils étaient toujours roses.

Luna explosa de rire en les voyant et le reste des élèves suivirent. Même certains professeurs ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr il faudrait punir les coupables mais plus tard...

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu._

 _C'est tout pour ce mois de février, on se retrouve le mois prochain (je veux pas vous dire les dates hihi! pour garder un peu de suspense, et quel suspens! :p )_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Bisous Crocodile!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Salutations!_**

 _Voilà donc le quatrième anniversaire que l'on fête, pour commencer mars, celui de... Ronald Bilius Weasley!_

 _Mon rouquin préféré!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ronald

Ron se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il pleuvait, il neigeait, il pleuvait de la neige fondu. Le ciel gris était menaçant, l'orage éclaterait sûrement dans la matinée. Pendant le cours de Potions peut être. Trois heures à passer enfermer dans ses cachots froids et glauques avec Severus Snape, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard. Ron se leva malgré tout et secoua Harry qui n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir voir la chauve-souris. En sortant de la douche Harry avait déjà meilleure mine et il lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Ah oui tiens, aujourd'hui il avait un an de plus. Il remercia son ami en se disant que finalement il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il ait si changé que ça depuis l'année précédente. Il s'observa dans le miroir encore embué, non toujours le même, les mêmes taches de rousseurs, les même cheveux roux, les même yeux bleus. Soupirant il finit de se préparer et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune. Hermione lui souhaita son anniversaire avec entrain auquel il ne répondit que faiblement.

Il ne vit pas la déception dans son regard. Elle se reprit rapidement et chuchota quelque chose à Harry. Ron ne faisait pas vraiment pas attention à eux, se dirigeant comme un automate vers le petit déjeuner. En arrivant à table les jumeaux lui souhaitèrent bruyamment son anniversaire, lui jetant des confettis et d'autres choses pas vraiment identifiés. Malfoy fit une remarque sarcastique à la table des Serpentard et sa bande rit méchamment en regardant Ron. Il haussa les épaules et continua son repas remerciant sans grand enthousiasme ses amis qui lui souhaitaient son anniversaire. Ginny avait l'air un peu inquiète fasse au peu d'entrain de son frère et en fit la réflexion.

« Ça arrive d'être de mauvaise humeur, d'accord ? Même le jour de son anniversaire ! » Répondit-il sèchement.

Après cela le déjeuner fut très calme. Ils reçurent leur courrier dans un quasi silence très inhabituel pour les Gryffondor. Madame Weasley lui avait envoyé un colis avec des sucreries, des gâteaux, une carte d'anniversaire et un cadeau qu'il n'ouvrit même pas. Harry et Hermione échangèrent à nouveau un regard inquiet. Ron n'était décidément pas dans son état normal.

Le cours de potions se déroula presque sans incident, Snape était resté égal à lui-même avec Harry et Neville mais avait consenti à laisser Ron tranquille pour ce jour. La journée se passa sans incident majeur. Cependant Ron remarqua vite que Hermione s'était assise à côté de Harry dans tous les cours et ils avaient passés la majorité de ses cours à parler sans l'inclure dans la conversation. La mauvaise humeur de Ron n'avait cessé de croître suite à cette constatation.

Ronald passa une mauvaise journée. Le cours de potions avait tout juste était supportable, ses frères l'avaient embêté toute la journée, une plante avait essayé de le mordre en cours de botanique et Flitwick lui avait donné une heure de colle parce qu'il n'arrivait pas le sortilège sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis un mois. Et Harry et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas d'échanger des messes basses ! Pourquoi Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire, de lui parler, d'échanger des petits regards complices alors que c'était _son_ anniversaire _à lui_!

Ronald avait passait une mauvaise journée. Alors quand Harry lui proposa de sortir après le couvre feu, il refusa et lui cracha tout ce qu'il pensait à la figure, la colère et la jalousie avait largement pris le pas sur sa raison mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de crier.

Harry resta impassible et le laissa déverser tout sa colère, il s'excusa rapidement pour son comportement et lui reproposa de sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit. Ron trouva bien étrange que Harry laisse tomber si facilement mais toute sa colère lui avait donné faim et il avait besoin de la cape de Harry pour aller jusqu'aux cuisines.

Il laissa Harry les guider. Ils firent plusieurs détours pour éviter Rusard, sa chatte et les professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde. Enfin c'est ce que croyait Ron. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la salle sur demande. Ron jeta un regard interrogatif à son ami qui lui sourit simplement.

Ron ouvrit la porte et retrouva son sourire et sa bonne humeur avec lorsqu'il vit de grandes tables couvertes de gâteaux d'anniversaire, des ballons partout, une grande bannière et ses amis qui lui chantèrent... un joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

 _Bisous Crocodile!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Salutations!_**

 _Aujourd'hui c'est notre loup garou préféré que l'on célèbre!_

 _Pour ce cher Remus, j'avais trois grandes idées/versions, j'ai pensé à les publier toutes les trois et puis je me suis ravisée (si elles sont demandées, je les mettrai en bonus). Cette version donc, est un peu triste puisqu'elle se passe quelques années seulement après la mort de Lily et James._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Remus

Remus entra dans la petite boutique faisant tinter la clochette au-dessus de la porte. Une petite femme brune avec de grands yeux noisettes lui sourit en lui souhaitant la bienvenue et lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Une petite tarte à la mélasse. Avec un petit morceau de chocolat sur lequel était écrit joyeux anniversaire si cela était possible. La pâtissière lui assura que ça l'était, puis son regard se fit plus doux lorsqu'elle lui demanda si la tarte devait assez grosse pour deux. Il répondit que non, seulement pour une personne. La pâtissière n'ajouta rien malgré la peine, la pitié qui se lisait désormais dans ses yeux. Remus baissa les yeux, il détestait la pitié des gens, pourtant il devait reconnaître qu'il faisait pitié. Habillé en guenille, les yeux cernés et le teins pâle, il s'apprêtait à dépenser ses dernières mornilles pour un gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il dégusterait tout seul.

Une fois son dernier achat effectué, il se retira dans un coin plus sombre de l'allée marchande et transplana. Il habitait dans une ancienne cabane de garde-chasse au nord de l'Écosse depuis plusieurs mois déjà. En rentrant il ralluma le feu et posa ses articles sur la table basse à côté de la cheminée. Il s'installa par terre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, comme du temps des mareudeurs. Comme du temps où tous ses meilleurs amis étaient vivants, en bonne santé souriants. Les larmes lui virent mais il ne les laissa pas couler.

Il prit une bierraubeurre et l'ouvrit « la bierraubeurre mon petit Remus, c'est la meilleure boisson du monde. Qu'importe que le wisky soit plus classe, la vodka plus forte où le champagne plus luxueux, un anniversaire ça se fête avec de la bierraubeurre ! » résonnait la voix de Sirius du plus profond de ses souvenirs, il pouvait presque sentir son bras passé autour de ses épaules et ses cheveux trop longs lui chatouiller le cou.

Il sortit ensuite la tarte à la mélasse de son emballage et y planta vingt-huit bougies qu'il alluma d'un geste de baguette. « la tarte à la mélasse ! S'exclamait toujours James. La meilleure tarte du monde ! J'adore la tarte à la mélasse, je pourrais en manger tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sans m'en lasser. Depuis toujours et pour toujours je promets de manger de la tarte à la mélasse à tous mes anniversaires ! »

Remus souffla ses bougies, fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Il faut faire un vœu quand on souffle ses bougies » le réprimandait Peter dans ses souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui tous les vœux qu'il aurait pu formuler n'avaient plus aucun sens. Comment souhaiter quoique ce soit lorsque les personnes qui représentaient tout pour vous sont mortes ou en prison. Chaque année, la rage, la haine qu'il ressentait en pensant à Sirius, enfermé à Azacaban pour le meurtre de Lily, James et Peter se transformait un peu plus en peine, venant s'ajouter à celle d'avoir perdu ses meilleurs amis... il avait aussi perdu Sirius ce soir-là. Sa trahison restait encore inconcevable pour lui.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Remus » se murmura-t-il avant de s'allonger sur le canapé et de s'endormir.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Laissez moi une review si vous voulez les autres versions de cet anniversaire (qui sont plus joyeux!)_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Bisous Crocodile!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Salutations!_**

 _Aujourd'hui c'est au tour de James de fêter son anniversaire !_

Réponse à **A** **lea** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une review d'abord et merci pour ton soutien! Ça m'a fait vachement plaisir, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que son travail est apprécié! Pour la punition des Serdaigles, je voulais que chaque membre de la petite bande se venge mais, comme tu l'as remarqué, sans tomber dans la cruauté comme les Serdaigles avaient pu l'être.

En effet pour Ron, j'avoue ne pas avoir été très gentille, j'avoue volontiers avoir été influencé étant donné qu'à ce moment là, je lisais une fiction dans laquelle Ron n'est pas vraiment des plus aimable, c'était un peu l'expression de ma rancœur. Pourtant je l'aime beaucoup!

Je publierai donc les anniversaires plus joyeux de Remus. Je les mettrai en bonus quand il y aura un peu trop de temps d'attente entre les différents anniversaires je pense. J'espère qu'ils te plairont tout autant

 _Bonne Lecture à tous!_

* * *

Papa James (27 mars)

James s'étira doucement, se demandant ce qui avait pu le réveiller à une heure pareille, le réveil affichait 5 heures du matin à peine. Lily bougea à côté de lui et il réalisa que ce qui l'avait réveillé devait être son fils. Il entendait maintenant clairement les pleurs de son bébé. Lily se tourna vers lui papillonnant des yeux, mais il lui dit rapidement de se rendormir, il s'en chargeait. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva. Il attrapa Harry qui se clama rapidement une fois dans ses bras. Il descendit à la cuisine et lui fit son biberon et se fit un café. Il se cala dans le canapé et regarda, fasciné, son fils attraper de ses petites mains, son biberon pour le tenir tout seul. Il aurait bientôt huit mois et James s'en trouvait un peu plus fier chaque jour. Remus se moquait de lui, lui disant qu'il finirait par devenir un papa poule, Lily le regardait toujours avec indulgence et tendresse, Sirius lui disait souvent que Harry avait l'air bien plus calme que lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire un maraudeur en le couvent comme il le faisait. Mais une fois dans ses bras Sirius ne pouvait que gagatiser devant son filleul ! Il sourit encore. Tout n'était pas rose en ce moment, Voldemort prenant de plus en plus le pouvoir. Les choses n'étaient pas des plus reposantes pour la petite famille en ces temps troubles. Mais James oubliait tout ça pour un moment lorsqu'il avait son fils dans ses bras et qu'il croisait son regard vert émeraude pétillant.

Harry termina son biberon mais il ne semblait pas d'avis à se rendormir après, il préférait jouer avec le petit vif d'or qui bougeait sur son pyjama. James s'installa avec lui sur son tapis d'éveil et commença à jouer avec lui. Lui demandant de dire « papa ». Lily lui disait qu'il était encore un peu jeune pour commencer à parler mais James était tellement impatient. « papa ! Pa - pa » répéta-t-il tout en jouant avec son fils. Harry éclata de rire, manquant de tomber en arrière dans son fou rire. James le rattrapa et rit avec lui.

Ils étaient toujours sur le tapis d'éveil en train de jouer lorsque Lily descendit presque deux heures plus tard. Elle s'arrêta un instant en bas des escaliers pour observer avec tendresse les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle s'approcha finalement, se moquant gentiment de son mari répétant « papa » comme un bien-heureux.

Elle s'assit avec sa famille et pris son bébé dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle, respirant son odeur de bébé. Après l'avoir embrassé sur les deux joues pour lui dire bonjour, elle profita de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son mari pour l'embrasser à son tour.

« _Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, ajouta-t-elle.

_Merci ma Lily-Jolie » répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Papa ! » s'exclama soudain Harry tendant les bras vers son papa, sous le regard ébahis de ses parents.

James attrapa Harry qui se cala contre lui, les yeux papillonnant de sommeil. James regarda Lily avec émerveillement, elle-même contenait mal ses larmes. Leur petit bébé venait de dire son premier mot ! James cacha les siennes en embrassant avec émotion la tête de son fils qui s'était finalement rendormi.

Quelques heures plus tard ses meilleurs amis viendraient fêter comme il se doit son anniversaire avec lui. Lily ferait un beau gâteau, Sirius lui balancerait une blague vaseuse à propos de son grand âge, Remus lui offrirait sûrement un livre, Peter viendrait peut-être même s'ils ne le voyaient pas trop ces derniers temps. Oui dans quelques heures sa maison serait en fête mais pour l'heure il avait déjà reçu le plus beau cadeau de la part de son fils et son cœur était déjà en fête.

* * *

 _Voilà un petit moment tout fluffy !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, imaginant James gagatisant devant un adorable bébé Harry ! J'ai réalisé avec tristesse que Harry, James et Lily n'avait fêté qu'une fois chacun leur anniversaire ensemble et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion de caser un petit moment familial !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous espérez voir l'anniversaire de votre personnage préféré arriver ou autre._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Bisous Crocodile !_


End file.
